


(Mis)Adventures in Roleplaying Jumin Han

by PixeledAtom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: So... I've NEVER roleplayed anyone like Jumin but I love his character a lot. I identify with Seven a lot more and I love Seven too but...there are already too many Sevens. xDI'm hoping writing random one-shots and drabbles about him would help me roleplay him better and I'll be putting them in this collection for other people to enjoy or cringe at lololol





	1. Chapter 1

**PROMPT: Imagine your OTP gets trapped in a very close-quarters place, causing them to be pressed fairly close together, and Person A says, “I swear this is the beginning to every smutty fan-fiction ever.”** _(source: otpprompts.tumblr.com) **  
**_

It’s only been a month since [ your name ] started working at C&R International but it felt like she’s been working there for a year from the amount of work she’s been doing. Aside from work in the company, she’d do various odd jobs for his boss, Jumin Han, like taking care of his cat. She didn’t mind the cat all that much but she just wished she wasn’t stressed to death while doing it. She’d avoid Jumin as much as she possibly can at work so she’d at least she’d be able to avoid any crazy ideas he’d like to pitch in involving his cat. Avoiding him was almost impossible however and now she was alone with her boss in an elevator.

[ your name ] didn’t say a word to him. She had nothing to talk to him about and if he had something to tell her he would have already done so by now. They just stood there in silence, pretending not to notice each other. If she wasn’t feeling unlucky enough, the lights flickered and the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Jumin pushed on some buttons to see if any of them worked but to no avail.

“How inconvenient,” he said.

“I swear this is the beginning to every smutty fan-fiction ever,” [ your name ] sighed and folded her arms across her chest as she leaned back on the wall of the elevator. There was a brief moment of silence between them before he turned around to look at her. She looked back at him, wondering if there was anything he needed from her.

“Smutty?” he asked.

[ your name ]’s eyes widened and she immediately covered the bottom half of her face with both of her hands to hide his mouth and her blushing face. Jumin remained stone-faced as he looked at her which didn’t help her situation at all. She slowly lowered her hands down to her chin and asked,

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Loud and clear.”

[ your name ] just looked away from him to avoid the subject. She didn’t say anything else and decided to just patiently wait for the elevator to function again. They stood there in silence once again albeit with a bit of awkwardness in the air. After a while she thought she was off the hook until he spoke,

“Is that something you—” but [ your name ] cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

“Stop it right there, Director Han!” [ your name ] shouted as he walked towards him with an intense look on her face. “Not another word out of you.”

Jumin was stunned and surprised. He didn’t think his assistant would talk back to him like that. Instead of getting mad at her insubordination and seemingly unprofessional behaviour, he was actually just amused at her bold reaction. In just a few seconds, the elevator started working again and after going down a couple of floors the door opened.

“Maybe next time then,” he told her as he walked out of the elevator, leaving a flustered [ your name ] behind.

“…W-wait, what?”


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMPT: Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.** _(source: otpprompts.tumblr.com)_

[ your name ] came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed after taking a shower. She was wearing one of Jumin’s pyjama tops which were larger than her size. The hem extends down to her thighs so it was alright for her to not wear bottoms except for her underwear. She wasn’t dripping wet anymore but parts of her were still slightly damp and temperature of the place made her feel like she would freeze. She rubbed her hands together to keep herself warm then rubbed her arms as she dashed towards Jumin’s bedroom.

She carefully opened the door to his bedroom and found him on bed reading a book. His eyes were glued to the pages and he didn’t look up to see her walk in. [ your name ] didn’t want to bother him when he looked concentrated like that so she didn’t say anything and just climbed into bed next to him. She went under the covers and as she was fixing her pillow she saw him raise his arm for her to rest on though his eyes never left the pages of the book. This small gesture put a smile to [ your name ]’s face as she laid her head down on his arm. When she was settled in he wrapped her in his arm and pulled her closer without looking away from the book.

“Goodnight,” she smiled and moved her face close to his to give him a peck on the lips but Jumin remained unmoved.

His silence didn’t bother her much since she was sure he felt it and that he welcomed her presence. She moved in closer and enjoyed his scent as she cuddled him. She closed her eyes with a happy and satisfied look on her face and eventually she fell asleep.

It didn’t take too long for Jumin to lose his concentration on his reading because of having her close to him. He marked the page he was on then closed the book before putting it away on his bedside table. His concentration shifted to her face as she brushed his hand on her cheek. Though his senses acknowledged her presence, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed that she was there with her in that moment. He smiled at the sight before him before planting a kiss on her forehead. He turned off the bedside lamp and soon darkness filled the room. He went under the covers with her then he leaned his head towards hers as he pulled her close with the arm she was resting on. He then stretched out his other hand to search for her body in the darkness and place his hand over her waist and gently pulled her in towards him. He held her tightly in his embrace without hurting her or waking her up before he finally feel contented and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMPT: Imagine your OTP kissing each other’s favorite spots and where they like most on their partner.  One/both of them likes “everywhere”, so they literally give them/each other kisses everywhere.** (source: otpprompts.tumblr.com)

[ your name ] and Jumin were sitting in the living room together. Jumin was on the other end of the sofa reading through piles of documents on the coffee table for work while [ your name ] was on the other end of the sofa playing Life is Weird with Jumin’s Grey Station. Jumin wanted to at least be with her even though he couldn’t talk to her since he hasn’t seen her all day. Fortunately the sound coming from the TV wasn’t too loud so he was able to concentrate on his work even though she was playing.

After a while, exhaustion caught up to him and made him take a break from it for a while. He sighed and loosened his tie then he folded his arms across his chest and rested his head on the back pillow of his sofa with his eyes closed. [ your name ] felt bad seeing him getting tired like that so she paused her game, placed the controller on the coffee table, and moved in closer to him. She leaned her head against Jumin’s shoulder and when he felt that, he raised his arm then wrapped it around her and pulled her close without moving his head or opening his eyes. They sat there in silence for a while until [ your name ] said,

“Jumin, let’s play a game,”

“You know I don’t like rejecting you but I’m afraid I can’t do that right now,” he replied with his eyes still closed. “You can continue playing if you want.”

“No, I don’t mean that, I meant the Let [ your name ] Kiss Jumin on His Favourite Spot game,” she laughed. “The name is a work in progress.”

A small smile formed on Jumin’s previously stone-faced expression. He was silent for a while then he pointed his fingers at his lips and said,

“Here.”

[ your name ] smiled at his response then she moved on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck then he placed his hands on her waist. She lowered her head close to his face and pressed her lips against his. She saw how stressed he was getting and she knew he needed a change of pace so she moved in gently and slowly with her soft lips. Jumin felt stiff at first as he followed her lead but eventually he moved in sync with her the more he felt relaxed and let the stress of working slip away, at least for now. Their pace changed significantly when Jumin loosened up but before they got carried away he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

“Your turn,” he breathed.

“Me? But the name of the game is Let [ your name ] Kiss Jumin on His Favourite Spot,” she smiled.

“I’d feel bad if you don’t let me give you something in return,” then he looked at her with those innocent grey eyes of his.

She has already seen and…experienced enough of Jumin to know that the person before him was a real man and not just some innocent boy. But every time he looked at her with those pleading eyes of his, she’d sometimes forget that he was a man in his mid-twenties and was actually older than she was.

“Alright, alright, don’t look at me like that,” she smiled. “Hmm… my favourite spot is… everywhere!”

“Everywhere?”

“Everywhere!” she laughed.

He carefully shifted his position to the side and gently pushed her away from his lap to gently lay her down on her back on the sofa. She was looking up at him with a stunned expression her face. She was on top of him looking down into his eyes just then but now he was the one on top of her. His eyes didn’t look so innocent anymore along with the smiled he gave before he pressed his lips against hers. Jumin was more at ease now and was more in control. His kisses had a lot more force in them but he didn’t treat her carelessly. He then made his way down to her neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses from her lips.

His hand reached for her shirt and pushed it up to expose her bra then she felt his warm breath and wet lips leave her neck and moved to her chest. He didn’t stop there however and moved further down as his hand moved under her skirt and hooked his fingers to the side of her underwear but before he could do anything about it [ your name ] panicked and shouted,

“J-Jumin!”

He stopped kissing her and looked up to see her blushing, embarrassed face.

“You said everywhere. Do you oppose?”

[ your name ]’s face was still red and she was stunned in place. She fell quiet for a while and Jumin patiently waited for her response. She then looked away from him and covered her face with her hand and mumbled,

“I don’t.”

Jumin was relieved. He smiled and picked up where he left off and he slowly pulled down her underwear and then…


End file.
